Curry Risotto Omurice
|chef = Sōma Yukihira |primary ingredient = Mango Chutney Omelette Curry |cuisine type = Japanese Italian |dish type = Omurice Risotto |menu category = Main Course |manga = Chapter 59 |anime = Episode 24 }}Curry Risotto Omurice is a dish made by Sōma Yukihira during the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election Preliminaries. Description Sōma's dish for the Preliminary Round of the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election. This dish is a fusion of Sōma's past mistakes, combining the Mini Soufflé Omelette which almost got him expelled during the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training and his Apple Risotto which resulted in his 490th loss against his father. Pressing a spoon on it causes an aroma explosion stemming from his usage of Mango Chutney. It is a dish worthy enough to challenge the spice expert Akira Hayama who was guaranteed to be the top prospect of the preliminaries. 'Ingredients' Broth '(Preparation ~ 10 min, Cooking ~ 2 hr 30 min) *600g Beef *600g Chicken *1 Onion *2 Carrots *Thyme and Bay leaves *3 tbsp Curry Powder *1L Water *2 Cloves '''Mango Chutney '(Prep ~ 15 min, Cooking ~ 1 hr) * 1 Mango * 1 Apple * 1 Banana * 1 Carrot * 1 Onion * 1 Garlic Clove * 7cl Cider Vinegar * 10cl Water * 2 tbsp Honey * 5g Ginger * 1 tsp Cardamom * 1 tsp Cumin * 2 Cloves 'Omurice Risotto '(Prep ~ 15 min, Cooking ~ 20 min) *2 Eggs * 200g Arborio Rice * 100g Ground Beef * 1 Onion * 40g Butter * 1L Bouillon (Broth) ** Chicken Bones ** Beef Tendon * 125g Mango Chutney 'Sauce ' * Oyster Sauce * Honey 'Garnish ' * Parsley Directions #Peel and chop the carrots and onions into large chunks #Tie the thyme and bay leaf together with a string #Place the onions into a hot pot along with cloves #Add in the curry powder, chicken, and beef #Cover with water and add the carrots, plus the tied thyme and bay leaf #Skim the top of the broth for scum. Add water as necessary to keep the ingredients submerged #Strain the broth, separating the liquids and tossing out the solids #For the chutney, start by dicing the mango, onion, garlic, carrots, apple, banana. #Add the chopped onions to a hot pan with oil. While the onions are cooking, add cardamom, cloves, cumin, cloves, and honey. #Add the chopped vegetables to the pan as well, mixing everything together #Cover the pan and let cook until the chutney is thick and fragrant #Create the sauce by combing oyster sauce and honey and mixing together. Optionally, store inside a squeeze bottle to control the amount you use when adding to the dish #For the omurice risotto, melt the butter in a frying pan #Add in chopped onions and ground beef. #Once the beef is cooked through, add the unwashed rice #Add in the broth a spoonful at a time, making sure the liquid is absorbed by the rice before adding the next one. Repeat till the liter of broth is finished #Add in the mango chutney and mix #Crack two eggs in a bowl and whisk #Add oil to a hot frying pan and pour the eggs to cook at least till the point where the bottom is solid #Place the curry rissotto ontop of the eggs and fold into an omelette #Add the sauce and garnish as desired Curry Risotto Flavor Bomb.gif|Aroma Bomb of Curry Risotto Omurice Vol.8_Chapter.59_Soma_Curry_Dish.jpg Real Facts * '''Curry (/ˈkʌri/, plural curries) is an umbrella term referring to a number of dishes originating in the cuisine of the Indian subcontinent. The common feature is the use of complex combinations of spices or herbs, usually including fresh or dried hot chillies. The use of the term is generally limited to dishes prepared in a sauce. Curry dishes prepared in the southern states of India may be spiced with leaves from the curry tree.Wikipedia page on Curry * Risotto /rɪˈzɒtoʊ/ (Italian: riˈzɔtto or riˈsɔtto) is a northern Italian rice dish cooked in a broth to a creamy consistency. The broth can be derived from meat, fish, or vegetables. Many types of risotto contain butter, wine, and onion. It is one of the most common ways of cooking rice in Italy. Saffron was originally used for flavour and its attractive yellow colour.Wikipedia page on Risotto * Omurice or omu-rice (オムライス Omu-raisu?) is an example of yōshoku (a Western-influenced style of Japanese cuisine) consisting of an omelette made with fried rice and usually topped with ketchup. With omu and raisu being contractions of the words omelette and rice, the name is an example of wasei-eigo. It is a popular dish both commonly cooked at home and often found at western style diners in Japan.Wikipedia page on Omurice ** In cuisine, an omelette or omelet is a dish made from beaten eggs fried with butter or oil in a frying pan (without stirring as in scrambled egg). It is quite common for the omelette to be folded around a filling such as cheese, chives, vegetables, mushrooms, meat(often ham or bacon), or some combination of the above. Whole eggs or sometimes only egg whites are beaten with a small amount of milk, cream, or even water.Wikipedia page on Omelette References es:Curry de Risotto Omurice Category:Dishes Category:Sōma Yukihira Dishes Category:Yukihira Style Dishes Category:Curry Dishes Category:Egg Dishes Category:Main Course Category:Autumn Election Dishes Category:Asian Dishes Category:Western Dishes Category:Italian Dishes Category:Rice Dishes